El club de los rubios rudos
by Suppy-san
Summary: en este club odos somos rubios! desde cuando Hughes es rubio?, que hace aqui johnny brabo? por que todos son tan rubios? LEANLO QUE SE VAN A REIR! fic echo con Wizchan por msn


Aquí Wiz-chan y Suppy-san aquí comiendo turrón con nuestros gorritos de escritoras

Bueno presentaremos a las personas con quienes nos encontramos y realizaremos una junta de colapsotes!!

-Edward Elric también conocido como "Edo"

-Johnny Bravo también conocido como "El Rubio"

-Maes Hughes también conocido como "Hughes"

-Addy la hadita mágica del bosque también conocida como "Addy"

-Francisca la alquimista de la Oscuridad también conocida como "Suppy"

-Camila la alquimista de la Luz también conocida como "Wiz"

Ubicación: La casa del árbol de "El Rubio"

Disclaimer: Ninguna los siguientes de los personajes son nuestros excepto nosotras y Addy la hadita mágica del bosque creada por Suppy para un trabajo de castellano en el que no le fue bien ¬¬

Empezamos!!!!!!!!!!!...

…………………..

AHORA SI!!!

…………….

Esperamos a Suppy!!!...

Ya llego….

Empezamos:

-estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la transformación de uno de un nuevo miembro de el club de los oxigenados (el que esta hablando es "el rubio" el es el "greites godest")

-Hughes procede a meter tu cabeza "en la fuente de la eterna rubiedad" –dice Wiz que aparece de la nada y que tampoco es rubia por que le dan miedo los rubios (Hideki: a ti te da miedo la mitad del mundo Wiz: cállate además de donde saliste ¬¬ Hideki: tu me escribiste aquí ¬¬ Wiz: Suppy , me esta molestando!!!!!! Suppy: Ya callen los dos y escuchen al "el rubio" Wiz y Hideki: esta bien -.-´)

-bueno como les decía antes de la interrupción de las escritoras ¬¬, estamos reunidos aquí para HA HA HU (suppy: se han dado cuenta que johnny siempre hace esto y de paso muestra sus músculos?? Wiz: no o.o suppy: pero lo hace ok? Wiz:: si tu lo dices) –tener un nuevo mimbro en nuestro club de los oxigenados Maes Hughes procede a poner tu cabeza en la fuente del agua bendita! El agua míshtica!! Es agua que te dará la fuerza y el poder de ser un rubio!!! Pon tu cabeza en el agua oxigenada!!

-OMG!!!! Tengo que hacerlo??

-si tienes que

-pero mi linda hija no me va a reconocer u.u (suppy: hughes, Elisya-chan no sale en este fic ¬¬)

- no me importa lo que piense tu hija!

-mírale el lado bueno hughes vas a ser rubio! Las chicas te perseguirán, edemas eres mas alto que Edo, los ojos verdes te favorecen el peinado!!! (nótese que la que esta hablando es addy y que habla como una típica rubia modelo xD)

-es que… me da miedo lo que me pueda pasar al sumergir mi cabeza ahí, quien sabe las cosas horrendas que pueden llegar a pasar!!!!

-o es por la buenas o por las malas y a mi me gusta mas la mala!!! Si tu no le haces caso a "el rubio" sufrirás mi ira!!!!!!

-bien dicho Edo!, ahora tu y addy amárrenlo con cuerdas pónganle un sostén vikingo y sumérjanlo en el agua oxigenada!!!

-siiiiii!!!!!!

-no no no!!!!

-wiz y suppy: si si si!!!! Suppy: queremos verte de rubio oxigenado!!! Wiz: no yo no! Suppy: si tu si!!

-esta bien quiero verlo rubio ¬¬

- siempre logro convencerte

Amarran a Hughes y le ponen un sostén vikingo (Wiz: por que un sostén vikingo? Suppy: no se siempre quise ver a un hombre con un sostén vikingo o Wiz: -.-') y lo sumergen en la fuente miiiiishtica

Llevan 2 minutos sumergido

-Etto... que no deberían sacarlo ahora??

-No Wiz necesita 10 minutos para que se vuelva rubio

-O.Ô

-HACI ES!! El será **casi** tan macho como yo HA HA HU!

-creo q me da miedo u

-ya cállate ¬¬

-Pero puedo hacer una pregunta?

-esta bien Addy

-Es que si esta mas de 3 minutos no se ahogara? Es que yo no quiero que me acusen de matar a alguien tu sabes que yo no puedo estar en un escándalo

-¬¬ sabes después vienes tu y creo q me darían ganas de ahogarte ¬¬

-o.o

-O.O Suppy me das miedo u

Pasan otros 8 minutos

-lo sacamos?

-déjenme ver si es lo suficientemente macho para mi club HA HA HU!

-lo sacan y se lo muestran

-eso es ese color de pelo es perfecto!!! Pero no es tan bueno como el mió, lo único que me preocupa es el color que tiene su piel…pero ya se le pasara

-(suppy: nótese que hughes quedo como gerad way el vocalista de my chemical romance xD)

-que su piel no debería ser…bueno color piel…no **MORADA**

**-**ya wiz calla!, hazle caso a "el rubio" su piel volverá al color

- pero por lo menos fíjese si respira o.o

- bueno para que no jodas, edo!!, ve y revisa si esta respirando! HA HA HU!

-bueno –pone su oído en el pecho se hughes- no respira o.o

-entonces dale respiración boca a boca!

.- por que yo!!!

-por que yo te lo ordeno ¬¬

-pero no quiero

-hazlo

-no

-yo lo voy a hacer

-no tu te quedas donde estas suppy

-pero Edo, yo quiero besar.. ejem…digo darle respiración boca a boca a hughes :3

-me estas cambiando por Hughes ;-;

-nooooooo a ti no te cambio por nada

Suppy le da un beso a Edo

-yo quiero a mi dai-chan –Wiz le crecen unas orejitas caídas y comenzó a llorar

-ya ya algún día lo encontraras Wiz -le dijo con esperanzas Edo

-Enserio ')

-Si pero no ahora así q anda a tu esquina a lloriquear ¬¬

-;-; -Wiz se va a una esquina a llorar

-No crees q fuiste un poco ruda u

-Ella es ruda por que esta en mi club HA HA HU!

-Hay todos son unos rudos! Es que como pueden tratar una persona así es que... –Addy empezó hablar y hablar y hablar... – por eso n pueden ser tan rudos!

-Ah?? –Suppy acababa de despertar del GRAN discurso de Addy – o si tienes razón... TIENES MUCHA RAZON!

-Entonces van a eliminar este grupo -

-Que! Estas loca!! EDOOOO DESPIERTA!!

-Ah??... Nani??

-Matala con tu alquimia

-PQ o.O

-bueno no la mates solo tirala del arbol hacia abajo... AHORA!

-esta bien u

-wiz: edo eres muuuy Macabeo ¬¬ no tienes que hacer todo lo que suppy te dice!

-no tengo?

-si, si tienes!!! Wiz calla! Y sigue llorando dai-chan no va a venir!

-wiz vuelve a su lúgubre esquina llorando-

-oigan que paso con Hughes?

- no se

-edo anda a ver si respira!

-ok,….. si creo que ya respira

-milagro!!!

-HA HA HU!! Ya tenemos a un nuevo rubio!!

-wiz! Despiértalo

-ok u.u –wiz va secándose una lagrima y le entierra una ramita tipo aralé cuando le entierra ramitas a la kakitas - hughes,…hughes…despierta "el rubio" quiere verte!

-ah ah que??? Que paso? Mi pelo!! Ho es rubio!!! Que honor, ya soy todo un rudo, el mas rudo de los rudos (h)

-no espera ,espera, el mas rudo de los rudos soy ya HA HA HU!!! Ves tu no puedes hacer eso ¬¬

-si si puedo mira HA HA HE!

-Hughes ríndete solo "el rubio" lo puede hacer

-tu que sabes rubio! Asta lo hago mejor!! Mira HA HA HE!!!

-noooo

-Hughes ándate a la esquina de wiz!!! Y quédate ahí, no salgas

- ¬¬ bruja mandona

-escuche eso!! Edo, hazle una jaula ¬¬

-no!

- por que no!

-por que wiz dijo que yo era Macabeo

- y que importa eso

-cuando va a llegar dai-chan??

-todavía no

-bueno la cosa es que yo NO SOY MACABEO!

-edo mi amor por que o vas a buscar a dai-chan para que wiz sea feliz

-mmm bueno (edo se va saltando alegremente)

-o.o wooow en verdad es Macabeo pero... va trae a mi dai-chan ¬

-si lo encuentra D

-o.o Suppy...q le hiciste a mi dai-chan!!

-yooo nada pero q pasa si esta transformado en Dark

-O.O EDOOOOOO NO LO TRAIGAS!!!! –Wiz sale corriendo a perseguir a edo porque lo ultimo que quiere ella en la tierra es estar con ese Dark ¬¬ (Wiz: lo odio Suppy: es mi amor platónico /// Wiz: tu ya tiene a Edo! Suppy: por eso es platónico o)

-Bueno se fue la hadita, mi esposo y Wiz, ahora solo me faltan estos dos para ser la reina de los rubios!!!! (wiz: pero ni siquiera eres rubia ¬¬ Suppy: shhh los lectores no lo saben Wiz: ahora si -.-' Suppy: bueno este es MI fic y si digo que soy rubia soy rubia Wiz: imaginando a Suppy rubia o.o mejor no digo nada) vamos a ver que hacen esos dos q me faltan

Hughes ahora auto apodado "el teñido" competía con "el rubio" poses

-Mira esto HA HA HE!

-eso no es nada HA HA HU!

-oigan...

-HA HA HE!!

-HA HA HU!!

-**OIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!**

-na...nani u –respondieron los dos juntos

-porque no hacen un concurso y para hacerlo mas fácil miren! Yo tengo unas eventos listos para que hagan y veamos quien será el próximo rey de los rubios!

-yo estoy de acuerdo HA HA HU!

-yo estoy mas de acuerdo HA HA HE! (Wiz: quien lo pensaría Hughes es competitivo o.o)

-Bien vallan a esos probadores y pónganse estos trajes de baño! –Suppy saca unos trajes de baño de "nadie sabe donde" y apunta a un probador que "nadie sabe donde" salio (Suppy: ah! Se nos olvidaba! Wiz: este Fic esta promocionado por... Suppy: Nadie sabe donde! En los lugares menos esperados (h)) – jajajaja no saben q pruebas tengo para ser el Rey (Wiz: Reina Suppy: lo que sea) de los rubios!

-salen "el rubio" y "el teñido" de el probador con una tanguita de elefantito cada uno y un sostén vikingo!!! (Wiz: suppy que obsesión con los sostenes vikingos ¬¬ suppy: es que son muy rudos HA HE HA vez yo tbn puedo, pero no es nada si no tiene un…parapapampapam!!!! Poder perruno!!! xD nah no funciona si no tiene sostén vikingo, además están de moda! D wiz: si tu lo dices….)-

-mira yo me veo mejor HA HE HU!

- no es cierto mira HA HA HE!

-bueno sigamos…PONGAN ATENCION!!!!! La primera prueba consiste en pasar por esta cuerda floja

-es muy facil HA HA HE!

-espera no e terminado ¬¬ , la prueba consiste en pasar por esta cuerda floja…EN MONOCICLO –suena una música de suspenso (wiz: de donde sacaste la música suppy: nadie sabe de donde) – hace un gesto raro con sus manos—

-es muy fácil pasar por la cuerda floja en monociclo, por algo soy rubio HA HA HU!

- y yo por algo soy teñido HA HA HE!

-AUN NO TERMINO!!!! Deben pasar por esta cuerda floja en monociclo, con un elefante rosado con patines de hielo encima , ah y se me olvidaba la cuerda esta a 5447465746879 kilómetros de altura, pero no se preocupen si se caen caerán a el lago ness que apropósito ahora tiene cocodrilos pirañas y guarenes ninjas! –(wiz: de donde sacaste guarenes ninjas?? O.o suppy: de debajo de mi cama , esta lleno quieres algunos? Wiz: no gracias)-

-sigue siendo fácil HA HA HE!!! Los teñidos lo podemos todo (h)

- si es fácil HA HA HU!! los naturales lo hacemos por naturaleza!!!

Y comenzamos!!!!!

-bueno wiz, mientras estos se matan quieres ir al sturbucks?? Wiz: si me voy a tomar un frapuchino moca blanco suppy: y yo un caramel frapuchino mmm ñumi!-

-3 horas después cundo volvieron del sturbucks –

-HA HA HE!!! Viste como huí del nessy!! Elycia va a estar orgullosa de su teñido padre!-(wiz: hughes!, elisya-chan no sale en el fic!!!)-

-HA HA HU!!! y yo escape de los guarenes ninjas entrenados por suppy, nadie puede con mi astucia HA HA HU!!

-bueno ya que ninguno murió ¬¬ voy a ver quien gano por el numero de heridas que tienen!!! Ave hughes ven aki! Haber…1,2,3,4,5,6,7,,9,……….75493296569 –jeje así no van a durar mucho tiempo D (wiz: malvada ¬¬)-

Haber jhonny ven aki 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9……………764145474873468424, por lo tanto "el teñido" GANA LA PRUEBA!!!

-HA HA HE!!! Ves yo escapo mejor!!!

-. HA HA HU!!! Ya veras en la próxima prueba rubia!!! ¬¬

-mis pruebas no son rubias!

Bueno hasta aca fue el primer cap o!

Pero no se pongan tristes YO la gran Wiz hará un tras de escenas para ver que paso con la búsqueda de Dai-chan!

Cap de relleno: Y que paso con... N#1 

-Edoooo! Se que eres Macabeo pero no es necesario q busques a Dai-chan!

-Que no soy Macabeo!! Y para probarlo en vez de buscar a "Dai-chan" q no se quien es traeré ese peli morado de alla! –si! Es el legendario ladrón Dark Moussy!-

-O no! EDO NOOOOOOOO

-Ahora lo atrapare con esta cuerda en vez de mi alquimia como me ordeno Suppy

-wooooooow q cambio ¬¬

-gracias o

-LO DECIA CON SARCASMO!

Bueno Edo no le pone atención a Wiz y captura al legendario ladrón Dark

-Oh veo a una señorita muy hermoso

-ALEGATE FEO LADRON YO QUIERO A DAI-CHAN!!!! 

-Lo ves no capture a Dai-chan como ordeno Suppy capture a este peli morado ya no soy Macabeo!

-Edo... sorry por arruinarte tu momento pero este es Dai-chan solo q es su otro yo

-Peee...pero ;-; lo capture con una cuerda!

-Suppy nunca te dijo cm capturarlo -.-

-;-; - Edo se va a un rincón a llorar

--.-' bueno ya me encargare de Edo ahora TU!

-que yo?

-si tu!

-yo no fui!

- O no me refiero a esooooooo quiero ver a Dai-chan!

-Jajajaja NUNCA lo veras!

-a si? –saca una de sus muchas imágenes de D.N.Angel donde una estaba una foto de Riku

Dark se transforma en Daisuke

-Dai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ///!!

-Eh?? Que pasó aquí donde estoy! x.X

-veras esque...-de la nada aparece la mascota de Daisuke; Wiz

-Wiz -!!!!

-Quien eres tu u

-soy tu admiradora y futura novia!!! –lo abrazo-

-pero yo tengo a Riku x.X

-ya no –Wiz (no mascota) toma su nuevo cel Sony Ericsson y marca un numero - Empresa Kadokawa?? Si quiero que maten a Riku en un capitulo especial y que yo me quede con Daisuke –cuelga – lo ves ya no esta Riku o

-Esta bien... y que quieres hacer nueva novia?

-A veeeeer –suena un GONG- o me llego un mensaje leámoslo... es de Suppy si quiere q la acompañe a tomar un starbucks... quieres ir?? o??

-Claro! -

-o/////o

-Y yoooo??!!!!

-Tu quédate ahí Edo por Macabeo! ¬¬

-(

bueno y ustedes saben el resto

--------------------------------------

Se despide Atentamente Wiz y Suppy

Esperamos que dejen sus Reviews

Ah! Y nota: nosotras no tenemos nada con los rubios excepto Suppy con la chillona (Winry)

Bueno esto es todo!

SAYONARA!!!

Otra Nota: esto fue en un momento de colapso y todos los personajes que salen aquí o son peluche, llaveros o figuritas que suppy tiene en su casa

Suppy: Parece que terminamos –se saca su gorrito de escritora-

Wiz: parese que si –se saca su gorro-

Suppy: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!!!!


End file.
